Mitchell Thurman
Mitchell Thurman is a serial killer from Los Angeles. Background Mitchell Thurman had a very disturbing childhood, he found his own mother murdered, and his father was abusive. While man people recover from such trauma, Michell never did.Nora Hayes (PQ4): "", Nora Bitteridge (PQC4 CD): "" * He is the owner of Third Eye Theatre. * He has a dog. * He is a client of the social worker Luella Parker. * He smokes Quantum cigarettes. Personality and traits Mitchell has a stuttering problem. He is also a bit odd, and anti-social. Victims Mitchell murdered at least six people, perhaps seven: 1. Officer Robert Hickman. 2. Officer Rene Garcia. 3. A woman whose body was found on Wednesday at Griffith Park - later Carey discovers that she was Luella Parker. 4. Unknown man and woman, whose bodies were found in Luella's car in front of Ragin' Records store on Wednesday. 5. Unknown man, whose severed head was found in the refrigerator at Mitchell's house. 6. Unknown unconscious woman that Carey saw at the theatre - it is not clear whether Carey intervened in time to stop Mitchell from killing her. Mitchell's MO was to put his victim to sleep while it was watching a film at his threatre, presumably by giving it drugged tea. Then he would bind the victim to its seat, inject its left arm unknown substance and torture it by applying glue on any part of the head (mouth, eyes or ears), burning it with cigarette and severing part of the body (finger, tooth, arm, ears, foot or head) - while he was dressed and made-up like a woman, wearing red evening gown, red shoes, blond wig and lipstick. Later he would dispose of the body. It is unknown what exactly motivated Mitchell to commit the murders, and why he picked the above people as his victims, since they have nothing apparent in common (physical appearance, occupation, gender, age, etc.). It is also not clear why Mitchell did not kill Carey when he had two opportunities to do so: first, when Carey fell asleep in the theatre (probably as a result of drinking the tea) - Mitchell just woke him up and told him to leave. The second time was when Carey opened a door at the theatre and was knocked unconscious after using the flashlight - Mitchell did not bind him, just dragged him to the living room and put his dog to guard him. Mitchell would have killed Carey on their final confrontation, though, had the latter not subdued him first. Carey used a makeshift torch to overcome Mitchell, when the latter was torturing the unconscious woman. Though it is not said explicitly, it is most likely that Mitchell died as a result, since his face and hair were caught on fire. Casebook DOB: March 15, 1961 Sex: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 188 Eyes: Brown Hair: Red Notes: Serial murderer. Judged guilty but insane of killing five people in bizarre sex-deviate related crimes. Arrested by John Carey, LAPD. After recovering from severe burn injuries received at the time of his arrest, Mitchell was sentenced to five consecutive life terms in California state prison under severe medical observation, without possibility of parole. Currently receiving psychiatric treatment. Became the first serial killer to appear on Oprah. See also *Mitchel Thurman (novel) Quotes "Www... welcome to the Third Eye theater. May may I help you?" "People tell me that to get into the movies for free. I know the bbb... better too. You'll have to do... better too." "I... I know you. I've seen you on... television." "Yes... please come in, enter to the left." "How... may I help you?" "Www... wake up, wake up! You you fell asleep and it's time to go now! Go please! Leave now!" Category:Suspects